


That's what hurts the most

by TrueAlphaShipper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: "i love you"s, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, Angst, BergaraGuitara, Fluff, Heartbreak Girl, How Do I Tag, Lyric fic, M/M, Obi The cat - Freeform, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Shane Can Sing, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shanes Heart hurts, Song fic, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, first story!, heart hurts, i cant write, i was bored, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaShipper/pseuds/TrueAlphaShipper
Summary: Ryan broke up with his Boyfriend. Shane Loves Ryan. Ryan Doesn't know. Songfic that Shane sings.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 12





	That's what hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3. I just love this fandom so much I felt like I needed to write this. Its mostly just for me. But I figured someone else would like it to.

_"You call me up"_

Shane's phone starts vibrating on the couch. His TV is currently playing whatever was on the network. ‘Friends’ rerun wasn’t on today, sadly. With a loud groan that scares Obi, Shane picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shane! Thank God. Please Can I talk for a few minutes?!” Ryan, Shane’s ~~very cute~~ Best Friend, was on the other line.

“Um, Sure Ry”

_“It's like a broken record Saying that your heart hurts”_

Ryan takes an audible breath. “Nathan broke up with me"

Now Shane could hear the strain of Ryan’s voice that’s screaming he's about to cry. "This one hurts. I loved him, Shane. Fuck, It hurts”

_“That you'll never get over him getting over you”_

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get over him, He was special”

There was a pause. It wasn’t long but felt like an eternity.

"Why haven’t you said anything! Shane, are you even listening!!”

“Huh? Sorry, But you might have gotten out of something.”

_“And you end up crying, And I end up lying”_

“What?” Ryan’s voice cracks even more. He suddenly starts sobbing.

“Oh Uh Shit. I meant I'm sorry Ryan, He- You loved him and I saw that he loved you too.”

_“Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do”_

No Nathan hated Ryan. So Shane hated Nathan. No-one loves Ryan as Shane does. Shane’s heart clenched over and over again. He knows that Ryan is and was too wrapped up in Nathan to love Shane back. He's loved Ryan since they first met. He can't sleep without knowing Ryan is okay. He knows everything about Ryan. Like, He knows that Ryan Loves to fiddle with his sleeves, no matter how short. He knows that Ryan can’t help but be scared, so he might accidentally watch only scary movies with him. He Knows that Ryan loves his little brother, but hasn’t talked to him for years. He knows that Ryan would rather have waffles over pancakes. But Ryan won't ever know, Ryan won't ever like him back. That’s what hurts the most.

_" When the phone call finally ends”_

"Hey would you like to come over, I have popcorn and a movie collection waiting,” Shane asks hesitantly.

_“ You say 'Thanks for being a friend’”_

"Sure Shane, I'd like that. Thanks for being a friend” he sniffles clearly wiping his face.

**~Time skip brought to you by The Hot Dogga!~**

_“And We're going in circles again and again “_

"Hey, Ry-Dog! I got everything set up we just gotta start.”

Shane speakers when Ryan opens up his door with the spare key. God does Ryan look good tonight, His hair striking up in places from fingers going into it, Lips plump and pouty from crying, casual purple sweatshirt hanging too lose on his shoulders, showing off enough skin to make Shane’s brain go fuzzy. Shane knows he shouldn’t be thinking like this, especially when Ryan just broke up with his Boyfriend. Yet, he does and he can't help it. He also doesn’t want to stop.

"Hey, Shane. Uh, do you mind if I play my guitar for a few minutes before we start?” Ryan Holds up his guitar case that Shane didn’t see before.

Shane’s brain goes awry. He obviously knew Ryan could play, he would often tease the Believer about it too. But never once has Shane hearn him Play it. But Little does he know Ryan only brought it to hear Shane sing.

That look that Ryan Gives Shane when he didn’t answer was heartbreaking. "So, no?”

“Wha- What! Um, No, I-, Yes- yes you can play Ry.”

"Thanks, Long Legs" Shane just rolls his eyes at that.

**~Another time skip(Author might just be lazy lmao)~**

Turns out, Ryan can play better than what Shane thought or better than most Fans would have thought **(A/N I have no idea if this is actually the case, I can hope right?)**

Ryan fell asleep on the couch an hour ago, Shane (After he freed himself(it was very hard to actually stand up he wasn’t actually trapped) went up to his room, pulled out his phone, and decided to sing a little. He really liked singing. He wasn’t originally gonna have singing in The Hot Dogga but decided he liked it enough to add it. He wanted to get how Ryan was making him feel off his chest. He remembered a song from early 2014 "heartbreak girl” By 5 Seconds of Summer. Of course, he knows Ryans, not a girl (No matter how much he acts like it) it's the thought that counts. He used to like this song more when he was dating Sara, who liked the band, now it's just something he relates to. “It wouldn’t hurt to be quiet right, Obi?” Obi didn’t answer, but Shane wasn’t expecting Him too, He is after all a Cat. So Shane, after about five minutes of debate and making sure everything was quiet enough, started singing.

_“ I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth That I could take away your hurt Heartbreak Girl Hold you tight straight to the daylight I'm Right here when you gonna realize? That I'm your cure Heartbreak Girl”_

**~Time skip but this one kinda a given~**

"Thanks for letting me stay the night”

Shane shook his head, it really wasn’t a problem.

"Not problem Ry-Guy, Who would I be if I wasn’t here for you?” Pause “don’t answer that it was rhetorical”

Ryan starts laughing, Finally, he's feeling better He got Ryan to laugh too. Score.

"Thanks, Shane- anyway, I Gotta go, see you later”

The look Ryan gives Shane is breathtaking, so many emotions packed in one stare.

_“ I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out You could be with me now But I end up telling you what you wanna hear”_

He wants to say it. He does but he can’t. “I love you" He would say “Please don’t leave, I love you, That Bitch never did, It was always me. Please I love you.” But he can't. And he will never ever be able to. That’s what hurts the most.

“See you later Ryan”

"Bye"

"bye"

**~Time skip again, (it’s necessary I promise)~**

_“But you’re not ready And it's so frustrating He treats you so bad, but I'm so good to you, It’s not fair”_

“I can't believe the nerve of Him!!! He broke up with me, AND NOW HE WANTS TO GET BACK TOGETHER! NO!”

Its been almost a month since Nathan broke up with Ryan, and he came back like a lost puppy pretending that he didn't break up with Ryan in the first place.

“And you know what he did?!"

“What did he do Ry?”

"BRUISED UP MY FUCKING ARM”

_“ And when the phone call finally ends You say I'll call you tomorrow at 10”_

"Shit, I gotta go, Shane, I'll call you tomorrow at 10. I love you”

WHAT?!

"B-Bye?"

The call ends.

WHAT did Ryan mean? Does he love Shane? No that can't be it, it was just a reflex to say that. But what if he meant it? Shane loves him, so much so, but what if that small sliver of hope creeps its way in when Ryan says that. The biggest ball of hope grows in his chest. Shane really hopes Ryan means it. Maybe something can go his way, just this once. Shane will ask tomorrow, he'll be calling tomorrow, But can Shane wait that long?“I love you too Ryan”

_“And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again”_

Turns out, Shane can't wait. At least not very long. It's been three hours. And Shane can’t wait anymore. So he texts Ryan.

_**Long Legs~When we were on the phone earlier, you said you loved me? Did you mean it?** _

_**Night Night~If I said I did mean it, would you believe me?** _

_**Long Legs~Possibly** _

_**Night Night~ I think it was just reflex, sorry** _

Friend zoned. Yet again. And that’s what hurts the most.

_“I dedicate this song to you, The one who never sees the truth that I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight I'm right here when you gonna realize That I'm your cure? Heartbreak girl”_

"DAMMIT RYAN!! I LOVE YOU CANT YOU SEE???!!”

Shanes in the middle of this living room with his second bottle of whiskey, tears running down his face. Obi doesn't look happy. He wants cuddles and Shane is moping. Stupid Humans.

_“I know someday it's gonna happen And you'll finally forget the day you met him Sometimes I'm so close to confession”_

"Ryan? It’s the middle of the night?”

“I Love you”

"What?” He can't feel anything. Does Ryan love him? But he said it was an accident?

“I love you, Shane. I love you so much. Please I love you”

Shanes eyes well up with tears. “I love you too Ry”

_“ I gotta get it through your head That you belong with me instead”_

“I don’t know why it took me so long to say that. But Damn Shane I've always loved you. I was confused. I hid my feeling for you by Nathan, But he was a dick. I love you. I meant it when I said it on the phone, I didn’t even realize I said that.”

Shane couldn’t breathe. Its all he ever asked for. He loves him back.

“Its okay Ryan. I love you. I always have” Ryan sniffles.

“we sound like lovesick teenagers.” They both laugh. It’s true.

“ I- Uh, heard you last month. The day I broke up with that dick. You sang. It was beautiful. But why “Heartbreak Girl”? I didn’t even think you liked 5sos?”

“I don't. But It felt like you were breaking my heart. I don’t think you realized that.”Shane shrugs.

“Will you sing it for me?"

“Sure Ry” They both step inside.

Shrugging off his coat Ryan smiles. Shane knows now.

They enter the front room where Shane sits down in the middle making a basket with his legs. Ryan picks up his abandoned guitar.

“I'll play” Shane smiles “Of course”

_“I dedicate this song to you, The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight I'm right here when you gonna realize That I'm your cure? Heartbreak girl”_

“I love you”

_“ I dedicate this song to you, The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight I'm right here when you gonna realize That I'm your cure? Heartbreak girl”_

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't know what that was. Constructive feedback appreciated anything I need to fix just leave a comment. I haven't had enough courage or confidence to post anything before. And I wrote this in 2 days. Thank you for reading.


End file.
